pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Kart
Not to be confused with Plants vs Zombies: Karts!. Plants vs. Zombies Kart is a Plants vs. Zombies racing game developed by PopCap Games and Nintendo and it was published by PopCap Games. Plot An alien obsessed with racing named Mario comes to Earth and offers a racing tournament to the plants and zombies. If they complete every world, they get to race him. And if they beat Mario, he will leave Earth for good. Every time the plants and zombies beat a world finale track, they will race against ther boss of the world, which are characters, specifically all zombies, under Mario's control. Characters Playable Starting Peashooterr.png|'Peashooter' Speed: 5/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Handling: 5/10 Class: Intermediate Sunflower.jpg.png|'Sunflower' Speed: 3/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Handling: 6/10 Class: Beginner DrZombossPvZ2.png|'Dr. Zomboss' Speed: 5/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Handling: 5/10 Class: Intermediate Basic Zombie.png|'Zombie' Speed: 2/10 Acceleration: 9/10 Handling: 7/10 Class: Beginner Puff-shroom PvZ2.png|'Puff-shroom' Speed: 1/10 Acceleration: 10/10 Handling: 9/10 Class: Beginner ConeheadPVZ2.png|'Conehead' Speed: 6/10 Acceleration: 4/10 Handling: 5/10 Class: Intermediate SunShroom3PvZ2.png|'Sun-shroom' Speed: 4/10 Acceleration: 8/10 Handling: 4/10 Class: Intermediate PVZIAT Blover.png|'Blover' Speed: 9/10 Acceleration: 2/10 Handling: 4/10 Class: Advanced CHOMPER PVZ2 ALMANAC.png|'Chomper' Speed: 10/10 Acceleration: 1/10 Handling: 2/10 Class: Advanced RepeaterPvZ2.png|'Repeater' Speed: 6/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Handling: 3/10 Class: Intermediate Bloomerang.png|'Bloomerang' Speed: 7/10 Acceleration: 4/10 Handling: 3/10 Class: Advanced BonkChoy.png|'Bonk Choy' Speed: 8/10 Acceleration: 3/10 Handling: 5/10 Class: Advanced Unlockable PVZIAT Twin Sunflower5.png|'Twin Sunflower' Speed: 7/10 Acceleration: 4/10 Handling: 2/10 Class: Advanced BucketheadZombiePvZ2.png|'Buckethead' Speed: 6/10 Acceleration: 3/10 Handling: 5/10 Class: Intermediate Imps.png|'Imp' Speed: 2/10 Acceleration 8/10 Handling: 10/10 Class: Beginner YetiPvZ2.png|'Yeti' Speed: 8/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Handling: 1/10 Class: Advanced FootballerPvZ2.png|'Football' Speed: 7/10 Acceleration: 1/10 Handling: 4/10 Class: Advanced Gargantuar.png|'Gargantuar' Speed: 9/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Handling: 1/10 Class: Advanced SnowPeaPvZ2.png|'Snow Pea' Speed: 6/10 Acceleration: 3/10 Handling: 5/10 Class: Intermediate Marigold PvZ2.png|'Marigold' Speed: 4/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Handling: 9/10 Class: Beginner SnapdragonPvZ2.png|'Snapdragon' Speed: 9/10 Acceleration: 1/10 Handling: 2/10 Class: Advanced Lightning Reed2.png|'Lightning Reed' Speed: 5/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Handling: 3/10 Class: Intermediate Cabbage pult.png|'Cabbage-pult' Speed: 6/10 Acceleration: 3/10 Handling: 5/10 Class: Intermediate Kernel-pult.png|'Kernel-pult' Speed: 2/10 Acceleration: 9/10 Handling: 7/10 Class: Beginner MelonHammerPVZ2CS.png|'Melon-pult' Speed: 8/10 Acceleration: 3/10 Handling: 3/10 Class: Advanced Pea-nutPvZ2.png|'Pea-nut' Speed: 7/10 Acceleration: 4/10 Handling: 2/10 Class: Advanced Imitatercopy.png|'Imitater' Speed: 5/10 Acceleration: 5/10 Handling: 5/10 Class: Intermediate OppaMarioStyle.png|'Mario' Speed: 10/10 Acceleration: 10/10 Handling: 10/10 Class: Expert Non-playable *Crazy Dave as the guide. Items Items on the track *'Sun': Collect them to increase your speed and upgrade weapons. *'Seed Packet': Contains an item. Seed Packet items *'Explod-o-nut': It will run into an opponent. **'Explod-o-Tall-nut' *'Grave Buster': Protects user from all projectiles **'PvZ2 Grave Buster' *'Iceberg Lettuce': Place it on the track and whoever runs into it freezes. **'Plant Food Iceberg Lettuce' *'Wall-nut': Whoever runs into it looses all acceleration. **'Tall-nut' *'Pea Pod': Shoots peas at opponents. **'Five Pea Pod' *'Potato Mine': Explodes when run in to. **Plant Food Potato Mine''' *'Cherry Bomb': Immediately explodes if it comes into contact with a racer. **'Jalapeno' Worlds World 1: Pea Cup #Testing Course #Sunflower Circuit #Hot Dry Desert #Day Street World 2: Sun Cup #Peashooter Circuit #Soda Lagoon #Stalker's House #Pinata Shrine World 3: Star Cup #Pirate Armada #Puff-shroom Jungle #Zombie Cape #Blizzard Castle World 4: Money Cup #Warped Beach #Creation Graveyard #Hunting House #Wall-nut Stadium World 5: Special Cup #Clock Stops #Elderly Mansion #Dr. Zomboss' Lab #Mario Station Battle Stages *Water Fort *Sand Coliseum *Lava Stadium *Goo Arena *Radioactive Platform *Station Roof Modes *'Grand Prix': The main mode of the game. Come in 1st on all four tracks and you'll fight the boss on a battle course. After you beat the boss, you are allowed to go onto the next cup plus you unlock them. *'Time Trials': A single player mode where you race on a track all by yourself against the clock to get your best time. *'Vs.': Race using custom rules. *'Battle': You, along with seven other opponents "battle" each other in an arena using items to take each other out. You can choose whether or not to have teams. Category:Games